


86 Romance

by caffeination (cityflowers)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Boyfriends, Communication Failure, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Issues, Sex, Travel, broken relationship, restaurant owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityflowers/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: With their relationship on the rocks, Baekhyun decides to take Kyungsoo on a surprise trip to Hawaii to shake things up.Prompt Petal: #5





	86 Romance

~*~*~

Their hotel room balcony has a full view of the ocean, stretching out and sparkling before them. A welcome gift of champagne is set up on a silver tray on the small table in their room, two crystal flutes and a linen cloth perfectly placed. The set up is perfect, beautiful.

Baekhyun glances at Kyungsoo’s back, his muscles shifting under the black fabric as he silently unpacks and puts away the items that were haphazardly thrown together into his suitcase. His phone pings again from where it is set on top of the dresser. 

“I need a toothbrush,” Kyungsoo says, his voice monotone. He pulls out and sorts through a few outfits, quickly folding them and putting them away as Baekhyun’s knee jitters, his spread-thin attention going between the artwork on the walls and watching Kyungsoo’s shoulders tense, the metaphorical rain cloud swirling into formation over his head. 

In retrospect, maybe he shouldn’t have pushed Kyungsoo. He knows Kyungsoo doesn’t do well with surprises, but the damage is done now. He’ll just have to wait for him to cool down. Baekhyun hopes that a few days away from late nights working will help him relax and help remove the cinder blocks of stress he keeps piled on his shoulders, constantly weighing him down. 

“There’s an ABC store across the street,” Baekhyun says. “I forgot to pack sunblock, too.” 

Kyungsoo hums before disappearing into the bathroom and Baekhyun hears the clunk of bottles being set down on the marble countertop. The shower starts running and Baekhyun flops back onto the soft, soft comforter of the bed and throws his arm over his eyes, feeling worn out from the travel and trying to keep a light mood. He needs a break from tiptoeing around as well, needs a place to set down the weight on his shoulders, so he can rest too.

Baekhyun doesn’t move again until he hears the water stop and the bathroom door swing open. He leans up on his elbows, his eyes sliding over Kyungsoo’s skin, flushed from the shower, a white towel tied tightly around his waist. Kyungsoo’s soft skin disappears from view quickly but it takes Baekhyun’s hunger longer to simmer out, the twinge in his stomach smoothing, pressing back down and allowing itself to be hidden away again. 

Maybe later, Baekhyun tells himself, teeth scraping over his bottom lip. 

“Ready to go out?” Baekhyun asks, slowly coming up behind Kyungsoo, sliding his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. He can feel the tension slip away as Kyungsoo sighs heavily, leaning back and patting Baekhyun’s hands gently. 

“Let’s go,” Kyungsoo says, pulling away from Baekhyun’s touch. Baekhyu feels a small seed of hope buries its way down into him. He hopes it will take root soon, that Kyungsoo’s smile will turn from tentative to the full, mouth-splitting grin that has been missing for the past few months. 

Perhaps, they’ll be able to find it on the beaches of Hawaii. 

“What’s your plan?” Kyungsoo asks, clutching his cellphone in his hand, occasionally pulling it out to frown down at it and spend a minute or two typing out a message with pinched eyebrows. Baekhyun feels a bubble of frustration rise but bites it down, swallowing down the sour taste in his throat in favor of trying to distract Kyungsoo with his plan to do some exploring. 

“Diamond Head,” Baekhyun suggests. “We can work up an appetite for food?” 

“You always have an appetite,” Kyungsoo reminds him, not judgmental just stating facts, as he rakes his hand through his hair and his sunglasses go on. Baekhyun’s _other_ appetite, the one that can never seemed to be quenched, reminds him that they haven’t had sex in weeks. He’s staved off his hunger by touching himself, jerking off in the shower in the morning but it leaves him slightly unsatisfied like he’s eating stale potato chips when there’s a fresh-from-the-oven pizza in the next room. Kyungsoo is the pizza, a little doughy but with lots of meat and cheese and… on second thought Baekhyun might just be regular hungry.

Kyungsoo is already a few steps ahead of him and Baekhyun rushes to catch up, fighting back a grin when he slips his hand into Kyungsoo’s and, after a moment, Kyungsoo’s fingers curl in his. 

The breeze tugs at their clothes, the air cool as it touches their skin and makes the heat bearable. It's pleasant, comfortable as they walk down the main street, eyes peeled for the right bus stop. 

Diamond Head isn’t that difficult of a hike but Baekhyun’s idea of a workout is PS3 (not to be confused with PX90) or LoL while Kyungsoo, who spends most of his day on his feet, seems to be in somewhat better shape. He’s not dragging his feet like Baekhyun, at least, although his white shirt has a few dots over his lower back and shoulders where the sweat has started to soak through. Their slight discomfort is worth it, for the beautiful overlook of Waikiki and the ocean. 

Baekhyun is happy for the excuse to stop, pulling at his own shirt and trying to fan himself with it, a hand on his hip. 

“Picture?” he asks, holding up his phone at Kyungsoo and trying to wave him over. There’s a flicker of hesitation that crosses over Kyungsoo's face. 

“ _A_ picture,” Kyungsoo says and he’s warm against Baekhyun’s side as they lean into each other, Baekhyun’s arm stretched high to try and get a worthwhile selfie. He gets it, holding the button down, shutter firing off rapid speed. He is hopefully catching Kyungsoo’s smile turning to a laugh, unhindered. “Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun squirms away from the fingers jabbing into his side, laughing a little too loud. He ignores the few people who glance their way. Kyungsoo lowers his voice to bark out, “Come here.” Baekhyun takes a step closer, grinning and Kyungsoo’s eyes narrow. 

“You’re horrible,” Kyungsoo says, no bite behind it, shoving Baekhyun’s hand away when he brings the phone in front of his face. Baekhyun scrolls through his loot. The last picture is a blurry mess but he feels a swoop of pleasure when he sees Kyungsoo mid-laugh. 

He gets to another one where Kyungsoo’s eyes are half-closed, mouth starting the form his name; it’s definitely one of his less photogenic moments and he gleefully shows Kyungsoo. 

“Delete that,” Kyungsoo demands, sounding resigned like he knows that Baekhyun will not be deleting it. Baekhyun tilts his head at him and Kyungsoo just sighs, leaning back against the railing and staring out towards the ocean, wind picking at his bangs. Baekhyun’s focus shifts from the Kyungsoo on his screen to the one in front of him. 

“So, what’s the rest of your plan for today?” Kyungsoo asks and the tension has finally bled from his voice, gaze soft as he looks over at Baekhyun who breathes a sigh of relief. Maybe this week will be okay after all. 

“Lazing by the pool, good dinner,” Baekhyun lists off with his fingers, “ice cream, uh-” glancing at Kyungsoo, “actual sleep.” Kyungsoo’s lips twist when he’s called out. Baekhyun knows he hasn’t been sleeping much, more sensitive to the tossing and turning at night than Kyungsoo probably realizes. It’s been going on for the past few months. It comes with being wrapped up in the great, stress-filled package of owning your own restaurant. 

“Jumping into volcanoes,” Baekhyun adds quickly. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, muttering under his breath, “I’ll push you into one.” 

“I’m sure you will,” Baekhyun says, “You wouldn’t miss me at all.” 

“I wouldn’t,” Kyungsoo says but his hands curl around Baekhyun’s wrist and he pulls him closer. Baekhyun’s breath catches, surprised, but Kyungsoo doesn’t kiss him just slides his hand into Baekhyun’s, his thumb stroking over his knuckles, the touch a soft contrast to their teasing. 

~*~*~

It’s the faint sound of Kyungsoo on the phone, his voice muffled through the bathroom door, that wakes Baekhyun up the next morning. His mouth is dry but he doesn’t feel like moving just yet, curling on his side and burying his face in the pillow. The conversation drags out and Baekhyun has almost dozed off again when it stops and the door clicks open. 

“Everything okay?” Baekhyun asks, rolling just enough to look over his shoulder at Kyungsoo but making no move to get up. Kyungsoo plugs his phone back into the charger on the nightstand as he slumps onto the edge of the bed. 

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo says, finally turning towards him. “What’s your next surprise?” 

“A morning kiss?” Baekhyun says, sitting up only to have Kyungsoo push him back down, holding him at arms' length. 

“That’s not a surprise,” Kyungsoo says. “Brush your teeth.”

Baekhyun’s pout goes unrewarded; Kyungsoo slapping a palm over his mouth when he teasingly goes in to try for it. He obviously proceeds to lick his palm and laugh at Kyungsoo’s exasperated sigh. Kyungsoo swats at his hip as Baekhyun stands up to follow orders. 

When he comes back out, Kyungsoo looks up from his phone, setting it back down and even though he tries to smile, Baekhyun can see the tension in his jaw. Things certainly do not seem to be fine but Kyungsoo doesn’t want to talk, and Baekhyun doesn’t feel like trying to push at an immovable door now. 

~*~*~

Baekhyun for a moment feels a twinge of regret for how heavily he packed their schedule, half of his reasoning for it being the knowledge that these vacations will be few and far between so they should make the most of it and the other half wanting to make sure Kyungsoo is sufficiently distracted. It is a feat; his mind is always on the restaurant. 

"You scheduled it," Kyungsoo says, tone clearly expressing how unimpressed he is with Baekhyun's reluctance to get out of bed. 

"How about we stay in," Baekhyun suggests, but he doesn't really mean it. "I'll blow you." He means that, even though he knows Kyungsoo won't take him up on it now. 

Kyungsoo sighs. "Not worth the lost deposit."

Baekhyun sits up, mouth hanging open and makes an affronted noise that has Kyungsoo’s mouth twitching with the beginnings of a smile. The deposit is not expensive! 

"Take that back," Baekhyun pouts. Kyungsoo was perky, eyes lighting up when he mentioned the dive last night. He is going to get up. He just needs some motivation. 

"A kiss, then I will regain the ability to walk." Baekhyun is not above bartering for affection.

Kyungsoo snorts, shifting on his feet like he is considering his options before he gives in. The bed dips under his weight as he leans in. Baekhyun holds his breath waiting for Kyungsoo’s soft lips to touch his. 

He waits, eyes falling closed out of habit, then he feels Kyungsoo’s breath against his cheek and the soft, pressure of his kiss there. It is sweet but makes Baekhyun yearn for more, heart craving his attention. 

"Please," Baekhyun whispers, eyes opening, a hand on Kyungsoo’s jaw to stop him from pulling away completely. His eyes flick down to his lips and he waits until Kyungsoo leans back in to meet his. Their lips slide against each other in a slow, lazy kiss that Baekhyun doesn't want to end. This would be worth losing their deposit, he thinks. 

"You're cured," Kyungsoo says as he pulls back, eyes flicking away. He pulls out a clean shirt and tosses it at Baekhyun for good measure. "Get dressed." 

Baekhyun rolls out of bed, it doesn't take him long to get ready and the cold shower helps wash away the lingering heat that Kyungsoo’s kisses had left behind. 

~*~*~

Wetsuits turn out to be a new problem all together, but from the burning gaze on his back and the way Kyungsoo can't keep his eyes off his chest... Baekhyun isn't the only one with a problem. They're a bitch to get on, stretching uncomfortably tight over his body and clinging in all the places he doesn't want them to. He appreciates it on Kyungsoo, though, who looks unfairly good; maybe he should have forfeited the deposit after all. This is punishment, knowing he can't have it.

"Stay with your buddy. No touching the turtles." The dive master stops to help with someone's tank, tightening the straps.

Their driver, who introduced himself as Matteo, holds his hand up straight, pressing the side of his hand against his forehead. "This means shark. Remember this and maybe you'll survive... if you can swim fast enough."

"Ignore him," the dive master says, sighing like this is all too common. 

"Remember to breathe slowly, don't panic and thumbs up if you need to go back." 

The water is cool, on the edge of cold, which Baekhyun wasn't expecting. He wished it were a little warmer. Kyungsoo is next to him, holding on to the lip of the small deck attached to the dive boat as they wait patiently for their group to get situated.

Kyungsoo is focused, goggles on and regulator in his hand as waves push at them. 

Baekhyun smiles at him before putting his own in, the taste of salt water on his tongue slightly unpleasant. He is distracted by his heart quickening as he dips below the water. He has to remind himself to breathe, that he can breathe even though his brain is telling him he can't underwater. He looks over at Kyungsoo who is concentrating and doesn't notice Baekhyun staring.

The steady stream of bubbles helps Baekhyun focus on taking slower and steadier breaths as they get used to breathing just under the surface. They descend slowly, holding on to the rope as the noise of the surface fades to just the sound of the regulator and the storm of bubbles rising upwards. 

It isn't a long dive, just a quick beginners course that takes them out through patches of thick seaweed and to a long since sunken statue that fell overboard years ago. Baekhyun taps Kyungsoo a few times, pointing at a swarm of silver fish that glint, flashing, when the rays of sunlight from above hit their bodies. 

The feeling of being weightless, and the near silence is relaxing. It gives Baekhyun the chance to just be near Kyungsoo and not have to fill the silence with conversation or worry about if something happened at the restaurant or if he needs his space. Baekhyun can be quiet. He likes it even. He doesn't have to have noise to be comfortable but he can't bear the silence when Kyungsoo is brooding in it. 

~*~*~

"That was amazing," Kyungsoo says, holding Baekhyun's hand as the boat cuts through the rolling waves, the wind throwing salty strands of hair into his eyes. Kyungsoo is smiling though, wide and beautiful. Baekhyun grins back, squeezing his hand and not letting go until they've docked and have to. 

Lunch is at a small local shop. They sit at a small table in the back with their plate lunches, the different sides mixing together. It is too much food, but Baekhyun puts it away, scraping the plate clean then leaning back in the chair and bumping feet with Kyungsoo, who grins back at him. 

"I'm tired now. I need a nap." Baekhyun sighs. The dive took more out of him than he thought; he should probably go back to the gym. His little roll of stomach clinging to his jeans mocks him, a byproduct of being Kyungsoo's recipe lab rat.

"Sounds nice, out by the pool maybe," Kyungsoo hums his agreement, scrapping the last of his beans from the plate. 

Baekhyun nods, yawning, feeling content and letting himself relax now that the tension has loosened from Kyungsoo's shoulders. His phone stays tucked away in his bag for the majority of their lunch but as soon as they're out, it is clutched in Kyungsoo's palm and then shoved in his shorts, always close by. 

The bus takes them back down from the windward side into town. Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo’s hand back into his, holding it in his lap and feeling satisfied when Kyungsoo doesn’t pull away. He is still talking about the dive and how there are probably spots down in Southern California they could go together. 

“I wouldn’t have to take that much time off either,” Kyungsoo says, glancing down at his phone, and Baekhyun counts the hours, knowing that it’s a few hours since the restaurant opened back on the west coast. He’ll lose Kyungsoo’s attention for a while, maybe the rest of the night. 

“Hmm,” Baekhyun agrees, “We could do a quick weekend trip.” 

Kyungsoo’s distracted but Baekhyun can see him trying to pay attention, agreeing and making the effort to look up from the screen. Something is better than nothing. 

~*~*~

"Want me to lotion you up?" Baekhyun offers, wiggling his eyebrows and lowering his voice just enough that the elderly couple two lounge chairs down won't be offended. He only wants to annoy Kyungsoo right now. 

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo warns, and if they ever have kids Baekhyun imagines he would use that tone. Kids. Baekhyun can't imagine that, even if Kyungsoo holding Baekbeom's youngest last Christmas had his heart fluttering.

"Yeah, babe?" Baekhyun asks. Holding out the tube of sunscreen and squeezing too much into Kyungsoo’s palm. Kyungsoo gives him a withering look but Baekhyun knows he is not truly annoyed. He is still talking, after all, and there is the telltale quirk of his lips that he fights so hard against which really just makes Baekhyun try harder. 

Baekhyun drags the lounge chair closer, pushing them flush together. He wants to make sure there's no space between them and no escape for Kyungsoo who just looks resigned, working the streaks of white lotion into his pale legs and over his arms. 

"You missed a bit," Baekhyun says a few minutes later, wiping his own excess sunscreen off on Kyungsoo’s cheek. He squeezes his eyes shut and doesn’t try to dodge it, resigned to his fate of being a makeshift napkin. 

"Thanks," Kyungsoo says dryly. "Your dumbo ears need more, too. I'd hate for them to get sunburnt." 

Baekhyun squeals trying and failing to jerk away in time, almost toppling off the chair when Kyungsoo’s hand shoots out to pull at his ear, tugging sharply. Now the old couple is offended but that was just a matter of time. Baekhyun coughs to cover his laughter as Kyungsoo shows him his fist, settling back down as he wipes the lotion off onto a towel.

~*~*~

"--what?" Sharp and biting, Kyungsoo stands up from the armchair in the corner of their hotel room. 

Baekhyun can't help but look up from his own phone and watch Kyungsoo start to pace, frowning, eyebrows drawn together. It's worse than when Baekhyun told him where they were going and how long they'd be gone, in the car, on the way to the airport. Kyungsoo just thought Baekhyun was driving him to work. In retrospect, Baekhyun should've known there would be strong pushback, despite conspiring with the employees beforehand, but what's done is done. 

"You've got to be kidding," Kyungsoo groans out. "He knows better." 

Baekhyun is quiet, listening even as Kyungsoo gives up pacing and disappears to finish the call in the bathroom. His eyes flick to Baekhyun before he does and Baekhyun can’t see any lingering fondness in that quick look. His heart squeezes, stomach unsettled. He tries harder to listen as Kyungsoo tries his best to not be heard, his voice low and unintelligible. 

It seems like it takes hours for Kyungsoo to come back out but Baekhyun knows it has only been a few minutes. Baekhyun was unable to stop checking the time, trying not to tear the skin on his lip from worrying it between his teeth the fifteen minutes Kyungsoo was hidden away. He’d texted Jongdae for a distraction but his message is still unread. 

It doesn't matter because the door to the bathroom clicks open and Kyungsoo steps out. Everything about his stance radiates tension from the clench of his jaw to the stiffness in his arm and the tight grip he has on his phone. 

"Is everything okay?" Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo shoots him a look, silent, mouth parting like he wants to say something but is holding back. 

"Everything is perfect," Kyungsoo snaps. He turns his back, shoulders hunched as he picks up his wallet from the table and shoves it jerkily in his back pocket. Baekhyun swings his legs over the side of the bed, unsure as Kyungsoo grabs his light jacket from the closet. 

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun says, trying valiantly to keep the frustration out of his voice. "Talk to me. What happened?" 

Kyungsoo shifts but he doesn't turn around right away, head tilted back and looking up at the ceiling. 

"Later," Kyungsoo finally says. Baekhyun feels the frustration of months of this build up. Later never comes. 

"Why won’t you just talk to me?” Baekhyun says, frustration bleeding into his voice. He is tired of Kyungsoo pushing him away. 

Kyungsoo is silent, but Baekhyun can see his jaw clenching and unclenching. Baekhyun could let him go but he doesn’t want to. They need to talk about this even if Kyungsoo doesn’t want to deal with the confrontation. 

“Just tell me what’s wrong,” Baekhyun says again, “please.” 

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo laughs once, a sharp sound that holds no humor in it and grates against Baekhyun’s ears. 

Kyungsoo spins on his heel. “Let’s see, I'm on a vacation that I didn’t ask for and now I have to put out fires from an ocean away when I should be there.” 

Baekhyun feels the barb, flinching but it is not unexpected. Kyungsoo was not happy; he had made that clear when they first left. A few days of him relaxing were only covering up the problem. Baekhyun had hoped that this vacation would help him but it may be having the opposite effect.

“What happened?” Baekhyun asks, taking a step closer. He is concerned; he knows how much the restaurant means to him and he realizes that he shouldn’t compare himself with it…but he can’t help it sometimes, feeling more invisible each time Kyungsoo is pulled away from their already limited time together to go to work. 

He knew that’s what he was getting into when Kyungsoo first mentioned he wanted to open his own restaurant, right when they first met. The way he’d talked about his future dream with so much passion was what drew Baekhyun to him. 

Kyungsoo stops again, clamming up and running a hand through his hair. 

“A customer was served past date fish,” Kyungsoo finally says and Baekhyun pauses. He isn’t sure what to say to that; he was expecting something...more. 

“What…?” Baekhyun asks. “Are they lodging a complaint? Suing?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer. 

“I mean... that happens, a lot. Can’t the floor manager, like, didn’t they handle it?” Baekhyun asks, trying to figure out why this means so much to him. Does that really require Kyungsoo to be there? 

Kyungsoo is quiet and Baekhyun can see he is still upset. Baekhyun feels irritation rising within himself. He wants to understand this but it feels like Kyungsoo won’t even meet him halfway, won’t even take a step towards him and Baekhyun is so goddamn tired of being the one to yield. 

“If I were there, it wouldn’t have happened in the first place,” Kyungsoo says, accusatory and stand-offish. 

Baekhyun shakes his head. “This obviously isn’t about fish and you don’t want to talk to me about what’s really wrong.” 

He's been holding back on saying something, afraid of fighting lest he upset Kyungsoo more but maybe they need to. Baekhyun just hopes this hasn’t completely ruined things between them. 

“You can’t expect me to be pulled away from the restaurant without any notice and be happy about a vacation,” Kyungsoo says, voice lifting at the end. “If you asked before then-”

Baekhyun laughs, cutting Kyungsoo off. “Like the time I asked you _two months_ in advance to leave for a weekend for our anniversary? Or the time I asked you to come to Chuseok for two days with my family? Or how about the time I took time off work for your birthday and you got called in?”

Kyungsoo’s brows pinch together and Baekhyun feels his throat tighten but he has to say this. 

“I understand that the restaurant means the world to you. I have always supported you.” Baekhyun feels like his pleas are landing on deaf ears, that Kyungsoo isn’t open to hearing him, and he desperately wants to be heard. 

“But please don’t stand there and pretend you would have agreed to come if I’d asked,” Baekhyun finishes and Kyungsoo frowns. 

“That’s not fair. You didn’t give me any choice, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo says, “You can’t expect me to be comfortable leaving without giving me any time to prepare.”

Baekhyun sighs, swallowing thickly and pushing down at the encroaching feelings of loneliness. He doesn’t like himself like this. He knows that he shouldn’t have hoped it would work out. 

“You don't even--whatever, forget it,” Baekhyun says dejectedly, acidic bitterness eating at his insides, turning away from Kyungsoo and blinking quickly because the room is suddenly blurry. 

Kyungsoo’s phone rings again, breaking the silence and he swears. 

“I don't have time to talk about this now. I need to fix things,” Kyungsoo snaps. Baekhyun listens to the sound of Kyungsoo pulling his jacket on as his phone keeps ringing, then more swearing as he pulls on his shoes. His phone stops ringing but somehow the silence between them rings louder.

“See? You can't even give me a few minutes of your time," Baekhyun spits, hackles raised to hide how much it hurts that he is being put on the back burner yet again. 

"That's not--" Kyungsoo starts but his phone rings again. 

Baekhyun looks up at the ceiling, knowing what is going to happen but not liking it or the way it burns in his chest. 

"What are you waiting for?" Baekhyun spits out, turning back around, his voice caught in his throat. "We both know you don't give a shit about us. Just leave. Again."

Baekhyun crosses his arms over his chest, curling inward. He regrets it instantly but doesn't back down.

Kyungsoo's shoulders hunch and hurt flashes across his face.

"You're so--Fuck. I can't deal with this now," Kyungsoo says, his entire expression clouded with anger as he answers the phone with a curt 'hello' and storms out, the door shutting heavily behind him. 

"Fuck," Baekhyun chokes out, angry tears finally spilling down his cheeks and he rubs under his eyes harshly. 

He sits on the side of the bed, curling on his side and away from the door. He hates fighting with Kyungsoo, his heart beating too fast as adrenaline courses unpleasantly through him. It slowly runs its course and leaving behind the loneliness that Baekhyun has become accustomed to. 

Maybe they're not meant to work out. That thought makes his heart throb painfully--he still loves Kyungsoo after all--and more tears leak out. 

Baekhyun groans, texting Jongdae again to no response. Probably still trying to woo Sunyoung into dating him. 

~*~*~

Baekhyun must have nodded off because he wakes to the click of the room light turning off and Kyungsoo sliding into bed, covers rustling and bed creaking as he settles in. 

He closes his eyes, not moving and hopes that Kyungsoo won't notice. He doesn't, or if he does he doesn't say anything. Baekhyun isn't sure how much more hurt he can take, unable to push away the resentment at how well Kyungsoo can sleep when they're fighting. 

Maybe it is because it doesn't matter as much to him. Maybe it is Baekhyun being selfish, expecting him to notice how unhappy Baekhyun is. 

Maybe he did want Kyungsoo to notice and do something, anything to show Baekhyun that he matters.

Baekhyun waits until Kyungsoo's breathing evens out before he carefully slides under the duvet, sheets cool against his skin and falls asleep with Kyungsoo's back to his own. 

~*~*~

Baekhyun wakes up before Kyungsoo, slipping out and changing into his shorts and sneakers, shoving his phone in his pocket. The gym is on one of the lower floors and he isn’t alone when he steps in to the sound of pop music and the whirl of treadmills and weights rattling. 

He isn’t ready to talk or face Kyungsoo, already regretting some of what he said. He can’t quite get past the fact that he wants more than Kyungsoo seems willing or able to give. Whether or not Baekhyun can keep compromising is the question because it doesn’t seem like Kyungsoo is going to bend or give way at all. Can he handle that? Does he want to? 

He starts out by warming up on one of the treadmills, picking up the pace and jabbing the buttons to increase the incline. His heart speeds up, pumping in his chest as he pushes himself to go faster. He focuses on his run, trying to block out further thoughts of his relationship with Kyungsoo. 

His phone lights up halfway through but he ignores it, focusing on keeping his pace, sweat dripping down his back and over his forehead. He’s probably red in the face but the burn of exercise feels good and he’s breathing hard when he finally stops, walking until his heart rate slows down.

He refills his bottle of water, drinking as he makes his way to the showers and washes off his efforts, taking his time. He checks his phone and sees Jongdae’s message but nothing else. Not surprising.

_JD_

_Dude, bragcation pics are not needed._

Baekhyun laughs, sending him more of the beach and pictures from some of their visits to the restaurants before. The read mark is instantaneous this time and it is another distraction as Baekhyun decides against returning to the room. He doesn’t have his wallet and he doesn’t want to go back up just yet so there’s really only one option. The hotel restaurant may be over-priced but it is worth the small amount of time he can buy.

_JD_

_Asshole. Why are you texting me?_

_Go bug Kyungsoo. He’s right there._

Unfortunately for Jongdae, that is not an option and Baekhyun feels the familiar unpleasant roll of his stomach. He’s seated quickly, a table for two where he sits alone. 

_Lucky for you I’m on my own right now lol_

_here to entertain you_

Jongdae’s speech bubble pops up. 

_JD_

_… Everything ok?_

Trust Jongdae to notice more than his own boyfriend. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Then again, Jongdae has always been exceptionally attuned to peoples’ feelings… rare for a straight man. Baekhyun did talk to him about Kyungsoo... a lot... so he may have had some help.

_No, we’re fighting_

Baekhyun leans back, smiling quickly when the waitress sets down his breakfast. He’s hungry and eats, waiting for Jongdae to respond. It’s almost lunchtime in LA and Baekhyun almost feels bad for bothering Jongdae at work, but he’s the one who is glued to his phone. Baekhyun’s been his shoulder to cry on through his breakups and fights with girlfriends; he’s done his time. 

_JD_

_... need to talk?_

Baekhyun hesitates. He knows Jongdae will be brutally honest but he isn’t sure he’s ready for it. If he is honest with himself, he already knows what he did wrong. It isn’t just him; Kyungsoo isn’t perfect even if Baekhyun at one point thought that he was perfect for him. 

_... maybe_

Jongdae’s response is quick and Baekhyun is almost done, stomach full of spam and eggs. He spears the last bits of pineapple and shoves them into his mouth. 

_JD_

_Facetime?_

It’s inevitable and he does want to talk to someone. It will buy him more time before he has to go back to face Kyungsoo. Maybe he’ll have already left and Baekhyun will have been worried for nothing. 

_Just give me a few minutes_

Baekhyun gets the check, writing his room number and tip. Once he’s outside, he walks along the edge of the pool, across the deck until he finds a lounge chair off in a far corner. There aren’t that many people out this early. As a bonus, now Jongdae can listen to his problems and be forced to stare at the pool. 

“You’re the worst,” Jongdae complains when their call is finally connected and Baekhyun cackles, switching the camera around to the ocean waves and sandy beach. 

“It’s great, right?” Baekhyun goads and Jongdae continues to grumble, rolling his eyes when Baekhyun switches back to the front camera. The light breeze plays with his bangs and he pats at them. 

“Hmm, but it’s your trouble in paradise that we’re going to talk about, though.” 

Baekhyun groans, squirming when Jongdae cuts to the chase. “Don’t joke.”

“What happened, Hyun?” There’s concern in his tone and Baekhyun frowns, biting his lip before starting, the weight on him easing as he talks Jongdae through it. He doesn’t judge or interrupt, just listens and prompts for more, and by the end of it, Baekhyun feels marginally better. He’s embarrassed, though, when he tells Jongdae what he said last night. 

“I think you both need to talk, actually talk,” Jongdae says. 

“I want to but Kyungsoo doesn’t,” Baekhyun says, running a hand through his hair. 

Jongdae hums. “I think… it’s a matter of timing.” 

“I’ve tried,” Baekhyun says, petulant.

Jongdae tilts his head. God, this is the worst. He thinks he’s tried, anyway. 

“Alright, maybe change the way you’re communicating the message,” Jongdae says, ever patient. “Kyungsoo loves you, you love him, you’re both disgusting to be honest. Tell him how you actually feel.” 

Baekhyun wonders sometimes if Kyungsoo does love him, it feels more one-sided recently. 

“I'm,” Baekhyun swallows thickly, “...worried.” Jongdae smiles wryly. 

“You both deserve to be happy but you won’t be if you don’t tell him what you want out of dating, _constructively_. You hate it when it feels like you’re being attacked, right? He’s the same.” Jongdae shifts in his chair and Baekhyun grins, noticing his lopsided tie. His best friend is a loser; it brings him immense joy. 

“So, I can’t just run away?” Baekhyun sighs. He wouldn’t but he jokes about it, not looking forward to trying to get Kyungsoo to just talk to him. 

“You could, but we know you won’t,” Jongdae says. “Find a good time. Tell him what’s wrong and if he can’t fulfill it or come close enough to what you need, then you can decide if you’re okay to continue dating or not.” 

Baekhyun’s heart lurches at the thought of losing Kyungsoo and Jongdae must see the panic on his face. 

“Hey.” Jongdae’s voice changes, soft. “If I know him, he won’t give you up that easily. Give yourselves a chance, okay?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, exhaling harshly. “Thanks.” 

“I’m right, you know it,” Jongdae teases and Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at him. 

“You suck. Don’t make me do this,” Baekhyun whines. 

The sound of Jongdae’s laugh, high-pitched and bouncing, travels too well and he has to lower the volume. His friends are the worst. 

“I’m hanging up on you,” Baekhyun says, waving and cutting Jongdae of mid-goodbye. 

_JD_

_Rude :/_

_… You can do it!!_

He pushes himself up off the chair and forces himself to head back to the room. He isn’t sure if Kyungsoo is still there but if he is, maybe this will be a good time to talk it out. He doesn’t want to put it off. 

Baekhyun’s phone buzzes again as he steps out of the elevator onto their floor and he is surprised at the sender. 

_Kyungsoo <3_

_Where are you?_

He’s only a few doors down. He pockets his phone and calms himself before he slides the room key home and pushes the door open. He braces his palm on the wall, toeing off his shoes and pushing them to the side. He makes sure they're lined up nicely, taking his time before walking into the room, meeting Kyungsoo’s gaze for a few seconds before looking away. 

“I’m here,” Baekhyun mumbles, pulling his phone out of his pocket and setting it on top of the dresser. Kyungsoo doesn’t move from where he’s sitting on the loveseat. He’s still in his pajamas, his hair sticking up in tufts. 

“Where did you go?” Kyungsoo asks and there’s an underlying tone of accusation that has Baekhyun bristling. He recognizes it and tries to calm himself. They need to talk and work through this. Jongdae didn’t say it would be this hard though; what a jerk. 

“Gym. Then breakfast,” Baekhyun answers. “I woke up early.” It’s added on, an explanation that Kyungsoo probably isn’t looking for. He leans back against the dresser, not sure if he should sit next to Kyungsoo or if he should take the chair opposing him so instead he puts more distance between them. 

Kyungsoo hums once, deflating a little, and he just looks tired now. 

“Did everything work out?” Baekhyun asks, looking at his nails. “With the restaurant.” 

He can see Kyungsoo tense and he almost regrets touching a nerve. Then again Baekhyun was that kid who touched the stove after his mom said it was hot and had to deal with the pain after. Nothing much has changed; you think he would’ve learned by now. 

“That’s not what you want to talk about, is it?” Kyungsoo says, an edge to his voice that cuts into Baekhyun’s skin. 

“I’m trying,” Baekhyun says, frustrated and sad at how whenever they try to talk, they just keep hurting each other more. He doesn’t know how or why they both started to default to hostility and barbed wire fences to protect themselves. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything to that. Baekhyun doesn’t know how to start this conversation. The silence stretches between them, awkward and heavy; it’s uncomfortable. Baekhyun has never felt this unsure of their relationship. 

“It’s fine now,” Kyungsoo says, finally, a small first step. “We worked it out with the customer.” 

Baekhyun will take it. 

“I’m glad,” Baekhyun says. He means it even if Kyungsoo looks like he doesn’t believe him right now. 

There’s the silence again. Baekhyun’s earlier courage slipping but he knows that if they don’t talk about it, it’s going to get worse and while Kyungsoo is on edge, at least he’s here. 

“Can we talk? Just… talk,” Baekhyun asks, finally looking up and seeing how Kyungsoo is clasping his hands in front of him, rubbing over his knuckles. 

“I’m here,” Kyungsoo says, guarded, and it took so long to break down his walls before, Baekhyun didn’t realize how high up he’d rebuilt them. Baekhyun nods, hesitating before sitting in the chair. 

This is hard. Baekhyun rubs his fingers over the thick fabric of the chair, unsure of where to start unpacking. 

“Last night, what I said, that is I shouldn’t have said...those things,” Baekhyun starts, breaking the quiet and Kyungsoo’s brow furrows again. 

“You couldn’t even give me time to settle things. It isn’t that I don’t want to talk.” Kyungsoo’s frustration bubbles up and Baekhyun pushes at his own, trying to listen, but it doesn’t work. 

“I always give you your space when you ask,” Baekhyun says. “There’s been nothing but space between us for a while.” 

“We live together. What do you even mean?” Kyungsoo asks, incredulous. He’s sitting up straighter, leaning back in the chair, and Baekhyun wishes he could pick better words, words that don’t push Kyungsoo away further. He also wishes that Kyungsoo’s words didn’t sting so much. 

“You--,” Baekhyun catches himself. “When was the last time we spent time together?” 

Kyungsoo crosses his arms, lips pursed. The silence stretches between them and he hopes that he'll say something or even just notice what Baekhyun has been yearning for.

Baekhyun sighs in defeat. This isn't going anywhere. He stands up and Kyungsoo looks up at him, surprised. 

Baekhyun looks down at his socks, resigned. "It feels like I want to be with you," he swallows thickly, "but for you it doesn't even matter if I'm there or not." 

_Just say something,_ Baekhyun thinks but Kyungsoo doesn't and Baekhyun feels like the silence is a confirmation. He doesn't want to stay here, itching to leave, to get out... before anger and sadness swallow him whole. 

"Right," he mumbles, running a hand through his hair, grabbing his phone, and Kyungsoo still doesn't move. It's not until he's around the corner, feet halfway in his shoes that he hears Kyungsoo's quick footsteps following him.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo says, voice tight. "Wait." 

He stops, turning to Kyungsoo. 

"That's not true." Kyungsoo is frowning; he can tell there is underlying aggravation. 

"You know that's not true," Kyungsoo says more firmly, Baekhyun shrugs. He isn't sure anymore, self-doubt creeping in and only made worse each time he does something to frustrate Kyungsoo. It's been happening more often recently; he isn't sure how they'll fix things now. 

"When was the last time we did anything together without you getting called away?" Baekhyun responds. "Even when you're home and not at the restaurant, it's like you're not there. It feels like we're back in college but this time you don't even have the energy to tell me to clean up my shit or to shut up. I don't even piss you off. I can't when you don't even see me." 

Kyungsoo's frowns, upset written in the slant of his eyebrows, and Baekhyun rushes to add.

"I support you but I miss--," Baekhyun says. "I feel...alone." He hasn't said it before and it feels nice, refreshing, to get it off his chest...better than last night when they were both full of anger.

They're quiet again but Baekhyun's desire to leave fades, leaving him completely when Kyungsoo's hand reaches out and grabs his forearm. 

"We're not done talking, right?" Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun hopes they aren't done, knowing that he doesn't want to let Kyungsoo go. 

He doesn't know what to say, nodding, letting Kyungsoo pull him back into the room, stumbling over his shoes as he kicks them off. He follows until Kyungsoo pushes him down on the sofa, turning away to pull out the packets of tea and coffee from the mini bar and busying himself with making them.

"I'm sorry, if I haven't been there," Kyungsoo says eventually, steam wafting up from his cup. It's warm outside and the weather doesn't call for hot drinks but it gives them both something to do with their hands. It's pretty shitty quality, Kyungsoo's lips pursing after the first sip and Baekhyun grimaces, too. 

"I can't expect you to be happy coming here when I forced you into it," Baekhyun tells his knees. 

"The timing wasn't great but… we've had some fun," Kyungsoo says, voice soft. His mug clinks lightly as he sets it down on the coffee table. Baekhyun looks at him now, finding reassurance that he wasn't the only one who had enjoyed the trip...outside of their fighting, that is. 

He reaches out for Baekhyun's hand. "I've been so stressed and focused on making sure things are running… I took you being there for granted." 

Baekhyun shakes his head, relief that they're not at each other's throats flooding through him like he just dove right into the pool after being under the hot sun. 

"We're a mess," Baekhyun says lightly, joking but smiling down at their hands. Kyungsoo snorts despite himself. It is not like all their problems are solved, but it's a start to mending. 

"I know that I'm to blame for most of it," Kyungsoo says, remorse in his voice. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, that I made you feel alone."

"I--it was me, too," Baekhyun says, squeezing Kyungsoo's hand harder. "I wish I'd tried to tell you sooner." 

"I wish I could have noticed earlier," Kyungsoo continues, lifting his eyes to look at Baekhyun. "It was never my intention to hurt you." He's so sincere; words that Baekhyun had wanted to hear, affirmation that he craved fall so easily from his lips. 

"I'm sorry, too," Baekhyun says on a trembling breath, looking up at the ceiling and groaning. 

"Baekhyun, don't--shit," Kyungsoo says, voice so full of concern that it forces the tears out and they sneak out, escaping down his cheeks. Fuck. 

"I'm okay," Baekhyun says, voice wobbly. Kyungsoo's arms wrap around him, strong and warm. Baekhyun's slips his arms around his middle, hands fisting in the fabric of his shirt as he rests his chin on his shoulder and wills his emotions away. 

"I'll try to make it better," Kyungsoo promises. "We'll have fun for the last few days and when I get back I will try--I'll work something out with the guys." He's earnest, voice soft and reassuring in his ear and Baekhyun hugs him tighter. 

"I shouldn't--please don't think that I don't like it when you work. That's not it. I'm so proud of you; you're amazing and I love the restaurant. I don't want you to think you can't do what you need to do because I'm needy. I just..." Baekhyun says, trailing off. He doesn't know what he wants to say. He wants more time with Kyungsoo but he doesn't want Kyungsoo to run himself ragged trying to balance both and end up burnt out. 

"You are the furthest thing from needy," Kyungsoo says firmly, pulling back to look at him, and he softly wipes under Baekhyun's eyes, finger coming away wet. Baekhyun sniffs, embarrassed that he cried because Kyungsoo was being _nice_ and _caring_. He's ridiculous. 

"Without you, I would have gone insane," Kyungsoo says. "You've always been there for me. You're amazing enough to fly me to Hawaii." He's smiling now, soft, eyes full of love and Baekhyun closes his eyes, memorizing that look. 

"Thank you," Kyungsoo murmurs. "I wasn't good at showing it but you're so important to me." Kyungsoo cups his jaw and the gentle touch has Baekhyun opening his eyes again, leaning into his palm. 

"Kyungsoo--" Baekhyun feels light, unaware of how heavy the luggage he was carrying on his back was until Kyungsoo unloaded it. 

"I promise I'll try," Kyungsoo says, earnestly. "Habits are hard to break but I'll try to pay more attention." 

Baekhyun smiles, nodding and it transfers to Kyungsoo, too. Baekhyun turns his head, pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo's palm and pulling it down away from his face, holding both of Kyungsoo's hands in his. 

"I'll try, too," Baekhyun says, squeezing his hands again. 

Kyungsoo doesn't let go, head tilting to the side as he finishes wiping at Baekhyun's cheeks, drying his tears. 

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo calls his name gently, makes sure he's looking, and is so earnest, "There's no one who I enjoy spending time with more than you." Baekhyun's smile wobbles again but he manages to keep it together, leaning forward and kissing Kyungsoo's forehead. 

"Considering I literally cried for you to spend more time with me," Baekhyun says, a thin layer of embarrassment buried under how happy Kyungsoo's words made him, "you know I feel the same." Kyungsoo shakes his head, expression a mix of fondness and lingering worry. 

"Was that all?" Kyungsoo asks and Baekhyun nods. "Your enjoyment of cucumber was almost a deal-breaker but I'm used to it now." 

He gets a very soft knee slap for that. "Tell me next time." 

Kyungsoo is serious, so earnest that Baekhyun is having trouble not teasing him more, his ability to talk about things reaching its threshold. 

Kyungsoo's stomach gurgles, loud between them and Baekhyun grins. 

"All that arguing work up an appetite?" Baekhyun teases and Kyungsoo shoves at his shoulder half-heartedly. 

"Shut up," Kyungsoo grumbles, his hand pressed against his stomach. 

He doesn't take much convincing to follow Kyungsoo outside for a second breakfast of quick bites off Kyungsoo's plate while he just raises an eyebrow at him and waves his fork which is not a deterrent whatsoever. 

Baekhyun's plans for a visit to the North Shore could easily be moved to tomorrow, considering the late start. He contemplates what they should do, if they should just laze on the beach or if Kyungsoo wants to try surfing lessons. 

"What was your plan for today?" Kyungsoo asks setting down his fork on his plate, empty now save the sticky streaks of syrup and melted whipped cream. 

Baekhyun pulls out his phone. "Watch my boyfriend eat, steal his food... maybe some surf lessons so I can see him eat waves." 

Kyungsoo rubs at his forehead. "What if I'm good at it?" 

"Then I'll get to brag to all my friends and family that I have a hot surfer boyfriend now. Either way, I win." 

Kyungsoo's sigh is familiar, the sound of resignation and reluctant acceptance. Baekhyun doesn't expect the soft kick to his shins though and hisses, looking up to see the quirk of Kyungsoo's smile and, wow, he is whipped. Baekhyun doesn't win-- or does he? 

Baekhyun searches through his bookmarks. He was sure he saved some surfing school links but maybe it would just be as easy to go down to the beach. 

"We could ask the hotel?" Kyungsoo suggests, sliding his credit card back into his wallet and standing up, stretching. Baekhyun can't help but stare. He hopes Kyungsoo doesn't have some hidden, natural talent for surfing because that wouldn't be fair. 

"It'll work out," Baekhyun agrees. 

~*~*~

Waikiki is predictably packed with people, waves and the hum of conversation spread out over the soft yellow sand. Baekhyun's feet are heavy in the sand, Kyungsoo following with their small bag over his shoulder and they try not to kick sand on people sunbathing around them. 

They do manage to squeeze themselves into a slot for lessons, signing waivers. Kyungsoo is serious, focusing on the instructions while Baekhyun just bounces back and forth between watching him and trying to catch up on listening. Baekhyun has trouble keeping it together as they practice springing to their feet and he's already wobbling off the board even though it's sitting in the sand, in place. 

This bodes well. At least Kyungsoo's ass looks nice in his swim trunks. 

"How do the waves taste?" Kyungsoo asks as he paddles to a stop, sitting up and straddling his board as the rolling waves push and roll under them. They're in line, waiting for the other students to go. Baekhyun is too busy admiring how his wet t-shirt clings to his shoulders and arms. 

"You tell me," Baekhyun says, shoving Kyungsoo to the side, laughing when his arms flail wildly and his board tilts sideways with him, dumping him into the water with a splash. Baekhyun cackles but doesn't try to fight it when Kyungsoo pops back up with revenge burning in his eyes.

"Mercy," Baekhyun says, voice high pitched. Kyungsoo doesn't respond, ignoring him in favor of swimming towards him. He makes to paddle away but Kyungsoo grabs on to his board, and grabs the loop on Baekhyun's shorts, pulling until he's tipping back. Baekhyun yelps. He squeezes his eyes shut as he splashes, falling in and the first set of waves pushes him down under the water. 

"Salty," Baekhyun grimaces, spitting out water and stretching to stand on his tip-toes. He ducks back under when the next wave comes in, rolling over him, and he feels the safety tie tug at his ankle. 

He pops up, shoving is hair out of his eyes and blinking away stray drops of water as he searches for his board. He grabs it, pulling his chest up onto it and clinging. He's not surprised to see Kyungsoo clinging to his, too, waiting for the last wave to pass before they try to pull themselves back up on the boards.

~*~*~

Baekhyun's arms and shoulders feel like jello from the exertion and Kyungsoo is panting too, dripping wet on the sand as he helps put his board away. They're done, ready to rinse off. 

"I'm never going to wash out all the sand," Kyungsoo says, pulling his t-shirt away from his stomach and leaning down to pick up their bag with his flip flops dangling from his finger. There really isn't a point in wearing them now. 

"I feel like I drank my weight in salt water." Baekhyun smacks his lips. "Not my preferred salty fluid," he jokes just to hear Kyungsoo call him gross. 

Baekhyun bumps into his shoulder, taking the bag from him so he can rinse off in the outdoor shower first. It doesn't help Baekhyun, still distracted by how good Kyungsoo looks. 

"Rinse off," Kyungsoo says, pulling the bag from Baekhyun's fingers and smacking his hip. Baekhyun rubs at the spot, hiding his smile in the spray of the shower and trying not to dwell on how Kyungsoo is trying, how things feel different… even if they're still fragile. 

He doesn't want to waste time, pulling his shirt away from his stomach and squeezing out the water from it, trying to keep it from sticking to him and eventually giving up on the lost cause. Kyungsoo's waiting for him, leaning on one leg, eyes sliding up to his face slowly. If Baekhyun didn't know better… 

"Let's go. I want a real shower," Kyungsoo says, dropping his flip flops to the wet ground and slipping them on.

"Then lunch?" Baekhyun asks, hopeful and he grins when Kyungsoo agrees with a 'duh'. When it comes to food, they're on the same wavelength. 

~*~*~

The bed shifting and Kyungsoo's low whine is what forces Baekhyun to finally wake up, turning over on his side to watch Kyungsoo. He's sitting up, white blankets bunched up around his waist and Baekhyun struggles between feeling too lazy to move and his urge to touch, maybe slide his hand over Kyungsoo's chest… 

He's fumbling for his phone, still buzzing and he looks down at the caller then up at Baekhyun, hesitating.

"You should take it," Baekhyun says, voice thick with sleep, trying to be reassuring. 

"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo says, moving to slip out of bed but Baekhyun reaches out, his hand loose around his arm. The phone stops ringing, notification of a missed call flashing over his screen. 

"You don't have to hide in the bathroom. Just talk here," Baekhyun says, thumb rubbing over Kyungsoo's skin.

Kyungsoo sighs. "You could sleep more if I took this elsewhere." 

"I'm already awake." Baekhyun shrugs. He'd rather curl up against Kyungsoo's side instead of wondering. He does that and Kyungsoo shoves another pillow behind himself, sinking back as he calls. 

Baekhyun closes his eyes, his hold loosening on Kyungsoo's arm since he seems to need it. He listens but it's mostly to Kyungsoo's voice; he catches enough to know it's about stock but it doesn't seem like there was another disaster. The call is over rather quickly and Kyungsoo's hand slides through Baekhyun's hair. His eyes fly open but he doesn't move, enjoying the soft touch. 

"When do we have to pick up the car?" Kyungsoo asks, clearly aware that Baekhyun is awake but he doesn't seem motivated to move either. Baekhyun hums, shifting until he's looking up at him. 

"Around 10," Baekhyun yawns. He's sitting up now and rubbing at his eyes, trying to get the crusted sleep out of them. Kyungsoo shifts, cracking his neck and then back. 

"Thanks," Kyungsoo says, delayed, his voice soft. "For planning all of this." He's smiling now, and Baekhyun flushes despite himself, pleasure singing in his veins at the praise. 

"Cute," Kyungsoo murmurs, tugging at his ear and he feels how hot they are, red. 

Baekhyun groans. "Don't start." It's a surprise when Kyungsoo's hand curls around the back of his neck, pulling him in, and he holds his breath, entire body tingling with anticipation as Kyungsoo's lips get closer, just a hair's breadth away. 

His phone rings again. 

Kyungsoo curses but to Baekhyun's surprise, pulls Baekhyun in, pressing their lips together softly, a tender kiss that drags on as his phone calls for his attention. 

"Shouldn't you," Baekhyun says, licking his lips, hungry for more, "take that?" 

Kyungsoo leans in again, his mouth opening against Baekhyun's and his fingers curling in the long strands of his hair, moving him just where he wants him. Baekhyun is pliant, willing, hands holding onto Kyungsoo's shoulders as they share kiss after kiss.

His phone buzzes, flashing with a message and Kyungsoo pulls back, mumbling an apology against Baekhyun’s lips, and opens the message, reading it. It’s the quick break Baekhyun needed, already worked up and spinning from just a few kisses. Kyungsoo’s hands fly over the button, sending a response before he tosses it to the side, eyes flicking back down to Baekhyun’s lips. 

“We should get ready,” Baekhyun blurts out, the silence and tension getting to him. He wants to kick himself for suggesting it when Kyungsoo looks like he wasn’t done with him. 

Kyungsoo tilts his head, lips curling up in the corner. "You're probably right." 

Baekhyun doesn't think he was right and visualizes shoving his foot in his mouth. Maybe he can woo Kyungsoo into kissing him again. God, woo… who is he?

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo's hand waves in front of his face, looking even more amused. 

"Right, car," Baekhyun mumbles. 

~*~*~

Baekhyun's problems only get worse because he is still horribly attracted to Kyungsoo and they kissed, Kyungsoo kissed _him_. It wasn't one of the distracted kisses he humored Baekhyun with for the past months. It's like that first bite of pizza after being on a diet for months. He doesn't want to stop with a small taste; he wants an extra large serving of Kyungsoo. 

"What are you thinking about?" Kyungsoo asks, glancing over at him. Baekhyun jerks his gaze away. Was he really staring? Oops. 

Baekhyun shrugs, grabbing the guidebook he'd shoved in the center console. 

"Whether we want garlic shrimp at North Shore or if we should stop somewhere on the way." They're on the highway, thick green trees clinging to the steep hills as they make their way through the middle of Oahu. 

Baekhyun rolls the window down, the warm air thick with the left-over humidity from the rain last night, and sticks his arm out and lets it hang down the side of the car. Their music mixes with the wind and he tries his best to sing over it and keep time with Bruno. Kyungsoo joins him a few songs in and Baekhyun feels content, letting his eyes close. 

"Don't fall asleep on me," Kyungsoo complains, hand smacking lightly against Baekhyun's arm. He rubs at it. 

"Worst Uber ever," Baekhyun grumbles, shifting and sitting up straighter. Kyungsoo snorts. It isn't that far of a drive and once they're through the hills, it flattens out. Baekhyun can make out the ocean on the horizon. 

"On the left." Baekhyun points, perking up when he sees the sign for Matsumoto's and the groups of people milling around outside of it, holding huge cups of shaved ice. Kyungsoo obediently pulls into the parking lot, tires crunching over the gravel and dust puffing up in a cloud around the car. 

The line is long and Baekhyun chats at Kyungsoo; there's a lot to look at as they inch forward towards the register. 

"Yours is better," Baekhyun says, matter of fact, picking up a postcard with a sliver of bikini and a large percentage of ass and tilting it so Kyungsoo can see. 

Kyungsoo looks up at the ceiling, pained. "Put it back, don't touch things or you can go sit in the car." Baekhyun remains unbothered. 

"You going to hold my hands so I can't?" Baekhyun asks, finger hovering over another display of keyrings. They take another step closer; he's pretty sure no one is paying attention to them. 

Kyungsoo gives him a look. A toddler in a lead and harness walks by and Kyungsoo's mouth sharpens. "I should put you in one of those." Baekhyun laughs once, coughing and regaining his composure. 

He leans in, hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder, and he can feel him tense, raising his arm in preparation to strike. Baekhyun knows what is coming, the consequences, but this is worth it.

"You can tie me up anytime, babe," Baekhyun whispers in his ear, expecting the jab to his side and pulling away. He presses a palm against it and rubs at the sting. Kyungsoo's ears are a soft pink; it was _definitely_ worth it. He's grumbling, too, under his breath. 

"Want some?" Baekhyun offers, holding out the crumbling mountain of shaved ice, syrupy blue liquid sloshing against the side. Kyungsoo spoons a generous scoop, a drop of blue slipping from his mouth when he isn't quick enough shoveling it in. 

Kyungsoo tips his own towards Baekhyun, who doesn't hesitate, dipping in and he momentarily wishes he'd gone for watermelon. It's generic but it's better than wondering what the fuck Blue Hawaii is supposed to taste like.

The ice is cool as it slides down his throat, a relief when it is hot enough to have their shirts sticking to their backs with sweat. Baekhyun stretches his legs out, pushing the gravel out with the heel of his shoes and stares down at the quickly melting mess. 

"You were right," Baekhyun laments. "One was enough." 

Kyungsoo snorts, glancing over at him. "I didn't think shaved ice would defeat your black hole of a stomach."

"Excuse you, it would fit," Baekhyun says with a hand over said stomach and the small squishy layer of love (Kyungsoo's cooking) protecting his abs. "It's just so sweet." He feels like he's eating a flavored sugar cube at this point.

Kyungsoo's phone buzzes in his pocket and Baekhyun breaks more of the melty ice tower into his syrup soup, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, finding himself tensing. 

"Sorry," Kyungsoo says. "Just give me a minute." 

"I'll guard it with my life," Baekhyun says solemnly, hand over his heart when Kyungsoo sets his shaved ice between them. He doesn't go far; Baekhyun spoons a few more mouthfuls in before he deems himself done. 

Kyungsoo is back quickly enough but he returns to pink syrup water and Baekhyun watches in horror as he uses the straw to drink it. 

"I feel like I don't know you," Baekhyun deadpans. 

"It would be a waste to throw it away," Kyungsoo says, defensive, his brows furrowed cutely. His lips are stained a light pink and Baekhyun itches to lean in and kiss him. 

"Was everything okay?" Baekhyun asks and Kyungsoo follows his line of sight, down to his phone. 

"Nothing big," Kyungsoo says, shrugging. He doesn't offer much more but doesn't seem stressed or tense and Baekhyun is relieved. Kyungsoo sounds fine, he doesn't feel the urge to push for more.

"Okay, good," Baekhyun says, licking his lips and searching for somewhere to toss his mess. 

Baekhyun sighs, turning up the AC when they slide back into the car, but Kyungsoo doesn't put the car in reverse. Baekhyun turns to look at him, a question on his lips but he stops at the concerned look Kyungsoo is shooting him. 

"Did that bug you?" Kyungsoo asks. 

"That you drank a gallon of syrup?" Baekhyun jokes. "Not really." 

Kyungsoo frowns and Baekhyun feels a tiny prick of guilt. Okay, they're being serious or, well, Kyungsoo looks serious and that makes Baekhyun squirm as well as feel cared for. They're trying to figure out a balance. 

"No," Baekhyun shakes his head. "It doesn't."

"I'd rather not take the calls," Kyungsoo says. "I want to enjoy spending time with you; you know that, right?"

"I get it," Baekhyun manages. His heart is doing that flippy thing it does when Kyungsoo lays claim to it. He's trying to reassure him and Baekhyun falls in love even more. He's fucked. 

"It really doesn't. I know you can't disappear and expect everything to run smoothly," Baekhyun says. "You're back with me now." His body betrays him and his cheeks feel like they're on fire. This is mortifying. 

"Wow, is this working?" Baekhyun asks, laughing, cranking the AC up more. When he leans back, Kyungsoo's leaning over the console and is very much looking at his mouth. Baekhyun swallows thickly, inhaling slightly, because, wow, now they're kissing. 

Baekhyun opens his mouth, breath caught in his throat as Kyungsoo cups his cheek and holds him in place. Kyungsoo has always been a good kisser, Baekhyun thinks. He enjoys the warmth curling in his belly when he deepens the kiss, tongue tentative and soft as it swipes into Baekhyun's mouth and then retreats, Kyungsoo's lips full and working against his. 

Someone honks and Baekhyun jumps back, heart beating faster. He licks his lips, unable to pull his eyes away from Kyungsoo's. He'd rather say fuck you to the person who honked and keep making out like teenagers but Kyungsoo just smiles, sitting back in his seat and throwing the car in reverse. 

The wind is stronger the closer they get to the ocean, walking down the beach towards the water, as they're pushed at. Baekhyun stares at the large wave, wondering what it would feel like to ride one of them. 

"Ready to try that, hot surfer boyfriend?" Baekhyun asks, grinning and pointing at one of the surfers zipping down the wave, a thin trail of white behind their board as they cut across the surface. 

Kyungsoo gives him a look and Baekhyun giggles at it, dancing out of the way of Kyungsoo's lazy grab for him. It turns into a chase, Baekhyun's heart pounding as he tries to run through the sand but probably ends up looking like a drunken gazelle, kicking up sand and barely making any progress. 

"Alright, smart ass, I'm done," Kyungsoo says, his hand on the back of Baekhyun's neck and the other around his upper arm, pulling him towards the water while Baekhyun digs his heels into the sand, laughing as he's pulled closer to the ocean waves. 

"Wait! Wait, no, my phone!" Baekhyun yells between gasps for air, laughing bringing tears to his eyes as he pretends to resist Kyungsoo manhandling him. 

Kyungsoo pauses, hesitating, and it gives Baekhyun the chance to spin, pulling from his grip. He turns to run back up the beach, glancing over his shoulder while Kyungsoo just stands and watches him, hip cocked and a smile on his face. 

He'd make a good picture with the ocean stretching out behind him.

Baekhyun drives on the way back, tapping the steering wheel along with the music as he hums along. His co-pilot has abandoned his post, head lolling to the side and smushed against the seatbelt. They roll to a stop at a red light and Baekhyun can't resist pulling his phone out of the tray, lifting it to snap blackmail material. 

"Don't make me kill you," Kyungsoo mumbles, stirring as he wakes up, wiping his mouth on his shoulder. 

"We're almost to the rental place, sleeping beauty," Baekhyun says. "You were super cute." The light flicks to green and Baekhyun returns his attention to the road.

Kyungsoo is no doubt having a mental battle, conflicted between hitting Baekhyun (who is driving) and not hitting Baekhyun. His sigh and how he slumps back into his seat indicates the latter won out. 

He's gone soft. 

~*~*~

Baekhyun stares at their suitcases. Their flight tomorrow is in the evening, so he should take care of it tonight… 

"Did you reserve anywhere?" Kyungsoo asks, on his phone on their bed, freshly showered and looking way too tempting. Baekhyun needs to shower, and not just to wash off the sweat and sand from today. 

"I didn't. I thought we could pick somewhere together?" Baekhyun grabs new clothes. 

"Wear the button up," Kyungsoo says, looking up over his phone, and he breaks eye contact too quickly. Alright. Baekhyun _really_ needs a shower, a cold one. If he's going to find a place that requires a _button up_ in Hawaii then… maybe they'll pick up where they left off this morning. 

"'Kay," Baekhyun says, already excited and only a little of that excitement is for the food at whatever place Kyungsoo picks out. It isn't the button up that gets him, but the knowledge that if Kyungsoo were on any hook up apps his "down to fuck" code word would no doubt be "enjoys fine dining and wearing button ups." 

He calls it "research" but Baekhyun knows it's foreplay for him. 

It's French, fancy, but they're away from the ocean and lack a view. He doesn't mind, admiring Kyungsoo in his deep navy shirt as he studies the menu. The best part of this is that he doesn't have to figure out what all these things are. Kyungsoo knows what he likes and Baekhyun can have him pick things out. Baekhyun just has to look good (he's good at that) and help him drink a glass of whatever bottle of wine he orders.

It all tastes good; Kyungsoo's sense for good places to eat is sharp, on point, and Baekhyun enjoys everything that comes out, trying his best to follow Kyungsoo's breakdown on what's in it. Kyungsoo tends to lose him, distracted by how easy his smiles are now. 

It might be the wine. Baekhyun is messy normally but he's worse tonight, reaching out and holding Kyungsoo's hand after their main course is cleared and they're waiting for dessert. His hands aren't as smooth as when they first started dating, a sign of how hard he works. Baekhyun loves them anyway. The table between them and a quickly fading awareness that they're not alone in the restaurant is the only thing preventing him from kissing the back of his hands. 

"I love you," Baekhyun says, lips loose and feelings pouring out like free flow wine. 

He thinks Kyungsoo isn't going to say anything, maybe get flustered but he might be a little gone on wine, too. 

"You, too," Kyungsoo says, the sounds soft even if they're slightly slurred. They still curl around Baekhyun's heart, warm and comforting. They're a work in progress, but Kyungsoo is worth it. _They're_ worth making the choice to keep trying. 

Baekhyun is aware that they stumble out from the restaurant, a taxi waiting for them and he piles into it, resting his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder and curling an arm around behind his back so he can cuddle close. 

He's aware when Kyungsoo digs into his back pocket for him, hand lingering on his ass longer than necessary, as he tries to find their room key. 

He is _very_ aware when Kyungsoo pushes him up against the wall and presses their lips together, eager and frantic, once their hotel room door clicks shut. Their shoes are kicked off somewhere in the hallway and neither of them have shirts by the time they fall into bed. 

The ceiling swims but he keeps kissing Kyungsoo, moaning when they press together. He's wanted this. He's missed this, but he feels his awareness slipping, stolen by the soft blankets and pillows and Kyungsoo's comforting warmth on top of him. His kisses slow and Kyungsoo eventually pulls back, lips wet and red. He's gorgeous, Baekhyun thinks, throwing an arm over his back and trying to tug him down. 

"Want to sleep?" Kyungsoo asks, voice and gaze fond, his hand brushing through Baekhyun's hair. 

"No." Baekhyun's whine turns into an unintended yawn. Kyungsoo chuckles, kissing his forehead and it's so god damn soft that Baekhyun feels like he'll never come down from this high. 

"Lightweight," Kyungsoo teases, still looking down fondly at him. His hand is still brushing through his hair and it's putting him to sleep more, it feels so good. Baekhyun's frown gets him three soft, chaste kisses, the sound of them smacking in the room. 

"You ordered wine, your fault," Baekhyun mumbles, sliding a hand behind Kyungsoo's head and pulling him down for another slow, languid kiss that has his toes tingling. He's sleepy, not really worked up and he can tell Kyungsoo has calmed down. Maybe it's better they wait anyway. 

"True," Kyungsoo agrees, kissing him again. Baekhyun closes his eyes, sighing when Kyungsoo pulls back and finally rolls off of him and helps shove him into bed, stripping off their pants. His boyfriend takes good care of him. Baekhyun always wants to cuddle, but a tipsy Baekhhyun wants to cuddle the most.

The bed dips as Kyungsoo slides under the duvet and Baekhyun doesn't waste any time curling up behind Kyungsoo, his arms wrapped around his middle and nose pressed against the back of his neck. 

~*~*~

"I wasted button-up dinner," Baekhyun laments forlornly at the ceiling, rubbing under his eyes the next morning. It's a shame that Kyungsoo was responsible enough to remember to set an alarm.

Kyungsoo squints at him, looking confused and sleepy. He is still shirtless; Baekhyun has regrets. He knew a second glass was not the right decision, but it felt like it at the time. 

"I can't believe we fly back today," Kyungsoo says, sighing heavily and sitting up, a hand scratching at his chest as he yawns. He drank double the wine Baekhyun did but looks fine and, wow, unfair genetic advantage… at least Baekhyun has a few inches on him. 

"Back to reality," Baekhyun groans, thinking of the work piling up on his desk and waiting for his return. The warmth of the bed is like thick glue, keeping Baekhyun trapped, and he watches as Kyungsoo slips out of bed and pulls out his suitcase, flipping it open as he starts packing. 

The sun is bright and it's probably hot out again today. They'll have enough time for lunch before they have to leave but Baekhyun isn't in a hurry. He'd rather watch his shirtless boyfriend putter around the hotel room. 

"I'm not packing your bag," Kyungsoo warns him. He probably would though. 

Baekhyun pretends to pout. "Please?" 

Kyungsoo throws a towel at him. "Take a shower first. We'll run out of time before check-out."

Baekhyun pulls the towel off his head, brushing through his hopelessly tousled hair and goes to obey, shimmying off his jeans and leaving them in a pile. He can feel Kyungsoo's eyes on him and is surprised when he doesn't hear Kyungsoo yell at him to clean up his own shit. 

The shower pressure leaves much to be desired, the water taking a few seconds to warm up before he can step under the spray and let it wet his hair. 

He isn't expecting it when the door opens and Kyungsoo steps in, unbuttoning his jeans and stripping completely naked. Baekhyun can only stare, eyes sliding down his body as he steps into the shower with him. 

"Hey," Kyungsoo murmurs, closing in to kiss Baekhyun who can't even manage a response, just leans into the kiss. His hands slide up Kyungsoo's arms and hook behind his shoulders as the water pours over them. 

"Here?" Baekhyun squeaks out when Kyungsoo spins him, pressing his back up against the tiles, his thick thigh between Baekhyun's. He could and is getting hard from just this, the heat of Kyungsoo in front of him and the hungry way they're kissing, open mouthed and desperate. 

"That okay?" Kyungsoo asks, pulling back just enough to meet Baekhyun's gaze, his expression full of desire. 

"Yeah." Baekhyun leans in, kissing him slowly, hands sliding down his back slipping easily thanks to the water. He grabs Kyungsoo's ass, muffling his soft moan, pulling him closer so they're grinding, desire building quickly. He's waited so long, he's wanted Kyungsoo so bad. 

Kyungsoo moans louder, the sound carrying in the room and mixing with the sound of the shower running. Baekhyun sobs, his cock already hardening quickly as Kyungsoo's dick slides against his. He's thick, so thick. Baekhyun kisses him harder, clinging as he rolls his hips to feel more.

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo gasps, shuddering. "Want you. Please." It's whispered and Baekhyun nods quickly, flushing at the thought, at the knowledge that Kyungsoo wants him just as much as he wants Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun flips them, and Kyungsoo's eyes flutter shut as he's shoved up against the wall. Baekhyun slowly slides down to his knees, shower pelting him until Kyungsoo leans forward and shuts it off. Baekhyun can open his eyes, looking up at Kyungsoo and then at his cock in front of him. He's so hard, aching for it, and Baekhyun licks his lips, eager to taste.

"I love him, too," Baekhyun says, one hand on Kyungsoo's hip and the other at the base of his cock, hard and throbbing under his touch. 

"What are you-" Kyungsoo's head falls back as he exhales, palms resting on Baekhyun's shoulders as he licks up his cock. 

Baekhyun doesn't feel like dragging it out; he's been wanting this for too long and really wants Kyungsoo. It's familiar, a comfort, when he slides his lips over the head of his cock, sinking down the length of it while Kyungsoo's hand slids into his wet hair and helps move his head, gently fucking his mouth. 

"Fuck," Kyungsoo murmurs, voice low and shaky. Baekhyun presses up, rubbing the head of Kyungsoo's cock along the roof of his mouth, turned on at how loud Kyungsoo's breathing sounds as it echoes around him. He moans softly, muffled, and Kyungsoo's thighs tremble as he fucks forward with a soft hitch in his breath. 

Baekhyun sucks him off, lets Kyungsoo alternate between fucking his mouth and letting Baekhyun do more of the work. The shower floor is hard against his knees and his jaw feels sore after a few minutes. He doesn't stop though, keeps going to drag more soft gasps from Kyungsoo.

He's getting there; Baekhyun recognizes the salty burst of precum. His own cock is aching for attention and he doesn't think either of them will last much longer. He urges Kyungsoo's legs apart so he can press a finger behind his balls, pulling off his dick so he can lick up it again before sucking on just the tip, gazing at Kyungsoo's face, full lip bitten between his teeth and chest heaving.

"Getting close," Kyungsoo warns, his voice tight and Baekhyun can see his stomach clench each time he slides down, pressing his nose to Kyungsoo's warm stomach, coarse hairs tickling at his lips. 

Baekhyun slides his finger back further, rubbing gently at his rim. Kyungsoo pushes at his shoulder, grabbing the base of his own dick and he moans brokenly, stopping himself from coming. Baekhyun swears. It's fucking hot, seeing how worked up Kyungsoo is. 

"Tell me you brought lube?" Kyungsoo asks, a hand still around his dick, holding himself up against the wall as he stares at Baekhyun. Fuck, this is too hot, Baekhyun bites his lip. 

"Wait here." Baekhyun's legs almost don't cooperate as he runs out of the shower, air cold against his skin and cock bobbing as he dashes to his bag, hands fumbling in the side pocket to pull out a small tube of lube. The Holy Grail. The Fountain of Youth. Atlantis. 

Baekhyun kisses it. 

"You're so fucking weird." Kyungsoo's voice makes him jump, head jerking to the side. He sounds fond, and the little quirk of his lips gives him away. He is a softy. 

Baekhyun relaxes, then shrugs. "You love me anyway." He just said it last night. At one point Baekhyun thought they could be falling out of love, but he was wrong. Kyungsoo reminded him of that; he can't take it back now. 

"I do," Kyungsoo says, sounding resigned. Baekhyun preens and then he processes that Kyungsoo is most definitely not waiting for him in the shower like he asked.

"Are we--did you want to stop?" Baekhyun asks, confused. He'd anticipated shower sex: hot and steamy. Kyungsoo half covered in a towel, albeit an obscenely tented one, is throwing him off. 

Kyungsoo gives him that look he always does when he tells Baekhyun he's ridiculous. 

"You're ridiculous. The bed is just more--" Kyungsoo says and then pauses, looking more serious. "Oh...not unless you did?"

Baekhyun laughs, relieved, and stands up with the precious cargo in hand to kiss Kyungsoo. 

"Not a chance," Baekhyun says softly against his lips, walking him back to the bed and pushing the middle of his chest with his pointer finger until Kyungsoo sits for him. The lube lands in the middle of the bed. Baekhyun admires the way Kyungsoo looks ready to be wrecked, chest flushed as he sits on the edge of the bed. He leans in with his hands on Baekhyun's hips, kissing softly over his stomach, gazing up at Baekhyun with so much desire. Kyungsoo is so handsome. 

Baekhyun slides his hands over the smooth skin of his chest and down until he tugs the towel open, curling his palm around Kyungsoo's cock and watching as his expression flickers, pleasure washing over it. 

"Get comfortable for me?" Baekhyun says, voice thick, his hand spreading more precum over Kyungsoo's dick as he slowly slides his hand up and down. 

His breath hitches, a soft noise that goes straight to Baekhyun's cock. He wants Kyungsoo so bad, but he's going to make this good, make sure he's loose and ready. They have to sit for hours on the flight home after all. 

Kyungsoo's favorite position to do this is on his knees, his forehead pressed into a pillow and he's quick, ready faster than Baekhyun can fumble the lube open. He's generous as he squeezes it over his fingers and then over Kyungsoo's ass, letting it drip down between his cheeks. He presses a kiss to each one and Kyungsoo's back shakes with laughter.

"Seriously, please," Kyungsoo groans. 

"Please?" Baekhyun goads, one hand grasping Kyungsoo's ass and helping spread him open while he presses his finger at the rim, pushing softly and then rubbing at it, smearing the lube around. 

"Please what, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun asks again when he doesn't get a response. Kyungsoo's ears are flushed a beautiful pink and Baekhyun can't help but lean forward, cock bumping against his ass as he kisses his neck, lightly scrapes his teeth over Kyungsoo's ears. 

"Should I just take care of myself or are you going to do something?" Kyungsoo groans. Not in the mood for teasing. Baekhyun presses a soft kiss to his shoulder. 

"I've got you," he says, sliding the first finger in and he watches as Kyungsoo's head drops, his knees sliding over the duvet as he spreads his legs wider.

He loves working Kyungsoo open like this, slowly stretching him, watching as his body gradually accepts him. 

They're quieter now, just the shift of the sheets below them and their breathing. 

"Good?" Baekhyun checks in, grabbing more lube and adding it to the mess. Kyungsoo nods, back flexing as he shifts, tensing and then relaxing when Baekhyun adds another finger, thrusting two in and out of him. 

He's made Kyungsoo come on just his fingers before but they don't have the time for that today. Check-out time looms and Baekhyun frankly doesn't think he has the patience today. Maybe when they get back. 

It gets to be too much, the sight of Kyungsoo opening for him, squeezing around his fingers as they disappear into him. He has to touch himself, groaning at the slight relief that makes his desire burn higher, hotter. 

He stops himself, more lube joining along with another finger as he teases at Kyungsoo's rim, running the pad of his finger around it until he can easily slide it in. 

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo sighs, his voice trembling with undisguised want. It's as close to begging as he'll get tonight. 

"You're so good to me," Baekhyun praises, pulling his fingers out, slicking his dick with too much lube and lining himself up, hand gripping Kyungsoo's hip as he guides himself in. Kyungsoo's body gives, tight as it sucks him in, squeezing around him and bringing him embarrassingly close to the edge of orgasm. It's been so long. Kyungsoo moans, shuddering beneath him. 

"Oh god," Baekhyun sobs, overwhelmed, leaning forward on his hands and bracing himself as he buries his face in Kyungsoo's shoulder. He leaves sloppy wet kisses there, his heart beating frantically as he struggles not to come. 

Kyungsoo is the one to move first, hips rocking back, ass pressed flush against Baekhyun's thighs. He's buried deep and he regains his composure enough to move, panting into Kyungsoo's neck as he starts a slow pace that pushes Kyungsoo further down into the bed as he tries to hold up most of Baekhyun's weight with shaky arms. 

It makes it better almost, how close they are now, how Baekhyun is pressed flush against his back and he snaps his hips, hitting Kyungsoo deep. It's sweaty, slicker between their bodies and Baekhyun laughs at how useless their almost shower was. 

He keeps that pace, body singing with pleasure as he keeps rolling his hips into Kyungsoo enjoying the squeeze of his body, how tight and hot he is around his cock. 

"Heavy," Kyungsoo gasps out, entire body trembling. 

"Sorry, babe," Baekhyun murmurs, leaning back on his knees, giving Kyungsoo a chance to right himself before he holds onto his hips, thrusting forward hard and quick, a sudden increase in pace that has Kyungsoo's head lifting, tilting up and arching his back as he keens. 

It's one of the hottest things Baekhyun's seen. Fuck. He focuses, feeling sweat trickle down his forehead, his back, over him. He wants to come but he needs to make sure Kyungsoo feels good first, wants to make him come hard enough that he'll want a repeat performance when they get back home. 

He's getting close; Baekhun can tell by the way Kyungsoo is no longer holding back, panting hard and moaning softly when Baekhyun's dick hits him right. 

Baekhyun can see him brace himself on one hand, reaching back to touch himself. Baekhyun slows his pace, groaning, when he feels Kyungsoo's body clench around him. Fuck. 

"Sit up," Baekhyun urges, breathless, an arm curling around Kyungsoo's waist as he sits back on his legs, pulling Kyungsoo carefully into his lap, dick still buried in him. The position change lets him fuck up into him, allows them to be even closer without Kyungsoo feeling squished. It also lets him bat Kyungsoo's hand away and replace it with his own around his dick. Baekhyun loves how thick Kyungsoo's dick feels in his hand and he whispers it in his ear, tells Kyungsoo how much he wants to be fucked next time. 

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo moans and Baekhyun can feel each throb, every jerk of his dick; knows it is because of him. He's making Kyungsoo feel good. He's going to make Kyungsoo come. 

Kyungsoo helps, lifting himself up and then dropping down to meet Baekhyun's upward thrust, holding on to Baekhyun's arm around him, the prick of his fingernails digging in adding to Baekhyun's pleasure.

The bed shakes, both of their moans melding together and filling the room. Baekhyun grips his cock tight, jerking him off fast and hard, knowing exactly how Kyungsoo likes to be touched. It's effective and he groans, enjoying how desperately Kyungsoo writhes on top of him, feeling the pleasure reach all new heights. 

He's so close, cock throbbing and balls tightening. Just a little more, he thinks, grunting and fucking up into Kyungsoo who is ruthless, hips rolling down to meet him as he rocks himself closer and closer to the edge. 

"Fuck," Kyungsoo cries out, "f-fuck." He jerks, coming hot and sticky over Baekhyun's hand. He spurts, panting as his pace falters and slows, still bouncing jerkily on Baekhyun's cock as his orgasm abates. 

Baekhyun keeps thrusting, mouth pressed against Kyungsoo's back as he chokes. He comes suddenly, still buried deep and unable to pull out. He closes his eyes, hugging Kyungsoo close to him as he trembles, slowly coming down from his high. 

Kyungsoo doesn't complain, just pats Baekhyun's hand that's still curled around his body, leaning his head back on Baekhyun's shoulder. He waits, turning Baekhyun's head towards him and pressing their lips together in a kiss that takes what's left of Baekhyun's breath away. 

"Shower, take two," Kyungsoo groans, falling forward to flop into the pillows and Baekhyun admires the curve of his ass, lube shining on it and his cum trickling down his thighs.

"Check-out in thirty minutes," Baekhyun groans. "Rain check on cuddle time." That is unfortunate; Baekhyun loves post-sex cuddle time. Kyungsoo pretends to tolerate it but Baekhyun is pretty sure he loves it. 

They rush to shower, Kyungsoo initiating the kisses that almost start round two (Kyungsoo blames Baekhyun). Baekhyun is not confident they've got everything from the hotel room but as long as he has Kyungsoo he's satisfied. 

~*~*~

Baekhyun looks up from the GAME OVER flashing on his phone screen and watches as an airplane taxis out toward the runway. There are not that many people in the waiting area for their gate but they did arrive a little early. 

"I remember what I forgot," Baekhyun says solemnly. Kyungsoo's texting the restaurant manager again but he looks up from his phone, giving Baekhyun his attention. 

"What?" 

"The Fountain of Youth," Baekhyun sighs and slumps in his seat. 

There's a pause; Kyungsoo stares at him, his eyebrows pinched together and Baekhyun doesn't resist leaning in to peck his lips. "The lube, babe." 

"... so fucking weird," Kyungsoo grumbles, his face flushing red. "Don't talk to me." He turns back to his phone but doesn't protest or shake off Baekhyun's arm when it sneaks around his shoulder, pulling him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the one person who knows why blue cocktails are blue for the title and for advice. Also, to B for looking over this and offering advice, to I for the comma, etc., wrangling and to A for all the cheerleading and help <3 
> 
> Also thank you to the mods for being patient as always and to the prompter, it kind of diverted a little from what you wanted but I hope it is ok!


End file.
